


Birthday Surprise

by MissMewachu



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, Sephiroth doesn't realise just how much he means to Genesis and Angeal and it gets to him, Surprise Party, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMewachu/pseuds/MissMewachu
Summary: Despite himself, Sephiroth has found the regular evenings spent with Angeal and Genesis have started feeling more and more natural, and he's perhaps even enjoyed their company. But what's with that look they shared when they discovered he doesn't actually have a proper birthday? Surely they couldn't be planning something, right?
Relationships: Angeal Hewley & Genesis Rhapsodos & Sephiroth
Kudos: 19





	Birthday Surprise

The wasn't a single word that could possibly sum up the sense of sheer dumbfounded awe that flared from Sephiroth's chest, coursing through each and every inch of his body. He could feel it reeling just beneath his skin. It felt unnatural- and left him feeling eerily powerless- as if Masamune and his collected years of dedicated training had been swiftly stripped away. The revered Demon of Wutai could single-handedly dispatch a whole platoon of an army in a matter minutes, and yet it was here, standing silently aghast in the middle of Angeal's kitchen, with his two friends busily occupied around him, making no effort whatsoever to hide their pleased, bemused grins, where he was at his most profoundly defenceless.

He'd known earlier when his two colleagues eagerly whisked him away from his office, assuring he'd done more than enough paperwork for the night, that they were up to something. To be fair, such an occurrence had eventually become to be less than uncommon, as despite himself, Sephiroth had found himself warming up to their company in the passing months. Whether it be an impromptu dinner or social drinks, the two had always been sure to invite Sephiroth along- first beginning with Genesis' forceful insistence in earlier days, which he had despised, ....and then tolerated, ....before eventually having to admit to himself that he didn't mind that he had unexpectedly become a natural part of their get-togethers. ...Perhaps he even enjoyed them.

And that was how the scene before him had unfolded..

"What do you mean you don't have a birthday??" Genesis' tone had been incredulous, his voice raised an octave.

"Hojo never gave me one," he'd confirmed indifferently, shrugging his shoulders. He didn't see why it was such a big deal.

At the time, when Genesis and Angeal, across the table from him, had exchanged a wordless, discernible look, he'd carelessly labelled it as judgemental, and moved on. He hadn't exactly had a normal upbringing compared to the duo, and he'd resigned himself to the fact. ..After a small bout of silence, the three of them had merely continued their dinner, resuming the subject of an earlier chat, as if the exchange had never happened.

...Now, he realised, the look they had shared, eyes meeting seamlessly, carrying a distinct and symbiotic message, ..was foretelling.

Sephiroth was profoundly aware that the whole scene was revolving around him, shock leaving him helplessly paralysed. Stunned. Speechless. Angeal and Genesis merely continued on around him, as if finally acting out a well-practiced performance. Completely unaware that Sephiroth's world was falling around him- ..no. Assiduously aware of it, ever apparent from their keen smiles, and noted, knowing avoidance of eye contact with him, and it fuelled them on. Angeal, behind the kitchen counter, added the finishing touches to an ambrosial dinner, drizzling generous amounts of creamy mushroom sauce over each succulent steak. The warm, fragrant smells of baked vegetables left Sephiroth whelmed, as he pictured his friend working eagerly and tirelessly in the kitchen over such a heavenly spectacle of a meal. For him. ..And Genesis, closer to his left, with a poise impassioned and entertained, approvingly selected a bottle of dumbapple wine- as if he hadn't prepared it hours ahead of time, and began pouring it between three sparkling glasses. Even the manner he did so was somehow exuding with a refined pleasure, simultaneously performing for Sephiroth, while also thoroughly enjoying being a captive audience of his stupefied look. ...Sephiroth was stuck fast standing in the middle of the apartment. ..They didn't give him a single shred of eye contact- and yet it felt every single action was embellishly directed right at him. Sephiroth pursed his lips.. It made him feel.. like there was something tender, warm, and raw exposed within the depths of his chest.

The very focus of it all though, proudly residing there in the middle of the kitchen counter like a centrepiece, clearly set up to be the first thing he saw as his colleagues ushered him in, was the one thing Sephiroth couldn't tear his astonished eyes away from. The two-tiered cake, shamelessly brandishing enriching scents of luscious chocolate and almond, savoured his fixed attention. Each tier was luxuriously dappled with cherries and dark chocolate curls, barely showing off the thin bedding of cream beneath. Sephiroth was suddenly aware of his tongue shifting against the roof of his mouth, and he followed through the urge to suppress his newfound hunger with an audible gulp.

Genesis, finally unable to remain passive to his clearly affected friend for a moment longer, picked up on the sound and commented with a grin, "eager are we?" His tone was needling, but the manner in which he spoke was seamless and enriching, a voice reserved for passionately reciting poetry, "don't think we haven't caught on to your guilty pleasure," he raised his eyebrows as he motioned to the cake. Sephiroth startled in place, snapped out of his trance, lips agape as he shifted his attention to the delighted ginger. His stunned expression bared similarity to a child caught stealing from a cookie jar- except that he wasn't a child, he was Sephiroth, first class soldier and the untouchable emblem of Shinra, here, now yearning over the sight of an artful chocolate cake. It was ever apparent from the light in his eyes and captivated smile that Genesis was thoroughly enjoying seeing the silver general in such a state of utter bewilderment.

"Don't tease him Genesis," Angeal effortlessly inserted himself with those four thoroughly practiced words, all without diverting his attention from the three presentable plates of dinner.

.."I-" the sound of his own voice surprised Sephiroth, as it slipped out of him without his control, and he stammered, taken aback. There was something about the exchange that brought on a churning within the afflicted depths of his chest, rawness tenderizing, and it caught him off guard. ...He paused, focusing on the presence of his feet on the ground- not the whelming smells of Angeal's proud and hearty meal, not the presence of the show-stopping chocolate cake, not the feeling of Genesis' gaze burning through him, desperate to offer him his glass. ...He swallowed it down. ..Sephiroth addressed the two once more, "it's not my birthday," he commented dryly.

"Well, it might be!" Genesis informed cheerily, presenting up his own glass of wine in a premature toast.

"He's right," came Angeal's voice, more baritone, "just because we don't know doesn't mean we can't celebrate it," he said matter-of-factly, with a warm smile.

Sephiroth felt something within him, hot and aching just beneath his sternum, slice through him without warning. Neatly severing him into two separate pieces. He drew a heavy breath inwards to regain his composure- but he'd had to force it through the tightness of his chest, and it sounded quaking. Startled at the sound, he averted his gaze to the floor, the palm of his gloved hand rapidly clasping against his lips, rawness seering from inside of him. Was that- a sob?

"Oh my God." He'd heard the distinct shift in tone of Genesis' voice, from playful teasing to borderline horror. And he didn't have to look up to see that Angeal had fully shifted his attention towards him, as the atmosphere took on a bitter and unforeseen change- a pause, and then came Angeal's solid footsteps making their way towards him. In a hurried and reflexive rebound, he cast his other hand up, and the footsteps stopped. The whole world stopped.

He drew in a solid breath, this one longer and steadier, as he drew back up, hurriedly regaining control. As he parted his hand from his face, brushing against his cheek, he was aware of a small hint of wetness against the leather of his fingertips. A single stray tear. ...He pursed his lips, closing his eyes and audibly clearing his throat. His core was still burning, but he forcefully snuffed it out. Reducing it to a potent but contained twinging. ...When he finally looked back up to see each of them, expression stern and solid once more, they both looked prepared for an abrupt and grievous crisis, and he resisted the urge to smile. Angeal's expression was visibly concerned, brow tense and ready, and Genesis looked as though he'd seen a ghost, eyes wide, mouth agape, and face white as a sheet. In a merciless decision to milk as much of the reaction as he could out of the astonished ginger, Sephiroth decided that he would smile, pit of brazen audacity happily sated as Genesis became noticeably frazzled at the reaction, gaping back at him, "y-y-you-!" Genesis helplessly stammered.

Sephiroth chuckled, just to add more to the effect, before reorienting his attention to each of them, Angeal visibly less adrenaline-bound than he was moments before. "I'm fine," he assured, deep voice as clear and immaculate as a hot knife through butter.

The firm steadiness of his colleague's emotional state now confirmed and solidified, Genesis audibly scoffed at Sephiroth's stark amusement of toying with his terrified concern. "Good fucking Gaia," he didn't hold back the toxic venom of his curse, as if someone had just slandered Loveless, "I thought you were going to bloody cry."

Sephiroth chuckled louder, with a tone taunting and wicked, goading Genesis.

"Wh-!!" Genesis turned to Angeal, abhorred, "do you see this?!" he exclaimed, gesturing dramatically at Sephiroth with open hands, "he's enjoying this."

Angeal grinned back, always entertained by Sephiroth's unexpected ability to match Genesis' audacious teasing, "maybe you deserve it."

"Angeal!" the ginger protested, and Sephiroth openly laughed amid it all.

..

...Even with the spotlight on him, everything all thoughtfully prepared and presented for him, ..it didn't feel so different from any other night together, really.

~Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I loved writing it~! This one was so incredibly fun, and it gave me my idea of what to make for my own birthday cake!


End file.
